A Concert Worthy of The Gods repost
by blue roses and red violets
Summary: Repost of A Concert Worthy of The Gods with a few changes. Temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUAL! Repost of A Concert Worthy of The Gods, hope u all enjoy! PS I've joined the 2 chapters of A Concert Worthy of The Gods and I'm working on the next chapter. Please if u have any songs you think suite a God/ Goddess please tell me cuz I'm stuck on Hermes.**

Percy's pov

Today's isn't going to be anything special, at least that's what I thought when I woke up this morning. It was a usual Wednesday at Camp Half Blood; I was awoken by Annabeth shouting at me that I'd be late for breakfast if I didn't get up, got ready in record time (according to Annabeth), ate my breakfast, thrashed Nico at sword fighting, lost to Jason on the lava wall (stupid wind powers) and then went to lunch. You see, that's when my day got a bit more complicated. I don't mean normal demigodly complicated, I just mean plain GODLY complicated.

Apollo in all of his 'awesomeness' appeared just as Chiron was about to say any random announcements. At first I wasn't really interested in what he was saying (hello kids, hope your all well, yada, yada, yada) but when he said the Gods had a request of a certain demigod (all eyes turned to me at this point) I started to pay attention. "After the wonderful show that Percy put on last week we, as in the Gods of Olympus, have decided that Percy will be performing his own concert for us on Friday. Also he can bring at most 2 demigods from each Olympian cabin to come with him ooh also three Roman friends. That's all kids have a nice day!" And with that he flashed out of the dining pavilion. Now every single pair of eyes where on me. "Oh Stynx!" I swore out loud,"It was a one time thing!" And with that I promptly hit my head against my table thinking "why am I your favourite source of entertainment? Why not Leo? He's funny!" When I finally removed my head from the table Chiron looked at me with sympathy, "now that interesting announcement is over, activities will continue as normal and also Percy your excused from your normal activities to prepare for the concert and Annabeth may go with you. That is all." Oh goody. This is so not going to be fun.

Annabeth's pov:

This is so going to be fun! Percy's face when Lord Apollo announced that he would be performing a concert for the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus was priceless! I do feel sorry for him though; I mean last week he only did the concert because we pressured him into doing it, now the Gods and Goddesses want him to perform for them. Poor Percy.

When we arrived at his cabin Percy groaned and fell face first onto his bed. I signed and told him, "laying face first on your bed isn't going to do any good Percy." He rolled into his back and said sadly, "why not Leo?" I laughed and told him, "because you are too good for your own good, do you have any idea of how many girls I've had to threaten because of your concert last week! Honestly!" He rolled his eyes and got up. "I'd better get started, any ideas on what I should do wise girl?" he asked me. I thought for a second before suggesting, "why don't you do a song for all the Olympians, sing about their domains." He grinned and told me, while trying to do what he calls a smart person face, "and that is why you are the wise girl." I laughed and told him, "get going seaweed brain, you've got 14 song to decided on then perfect." He sighed, walked over to his dresser and picked up a notebook and a pencil. "Help me?" he asked me looking slightly desperate. I nodded and sat down next to him on the bed.

2 long hours later we had chosen the songs for the Gods and Percy went straight to his piano to do one of his favourite songs we had chosen for Aphrodite. Break even by The Script. I have to say I was impressed when he came up with that song for Aphrodite, it suites her domain perfectly when someone's heart gets broken. He finished it swiftly and went on to Lightning by Alex Goot in honor of Zeus' domain and I think he likes the lyrics as well (he grinned as he suggested that song for Zeus, I think he can relate to the lyrics. It did take us 5 years to get together after all). He called Jason in and asked him to perform it with him for Piper. Jason grinned and agreed. I have to admit they make a great team (who knew Jason could play the piano, guitar and sing? Who else can play musical instruments here?!(hint hint)) and the song was really sweet as well. They high fived and Jason left. Percy yawned and told me,"I'm going to take a nap, I'll finish the songs later" and with that he fell onto his bed laying on his back. I laughed at his antics and left wondering about just what those lyrics mean... OH MY GODS! He liked me all along! I'm mentally doing a happy dance. I'm in such a good mood now! I can't wait for the concert on Friday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update I've been stuggling with song choices but here is part 1 of the concert! Thanks to the person who gave me ideas for Demeter and Hera I choice a different song for Demeter though.**

Percy's pov:

Ah Stynx. It's Friday. I have just arrived at Olympus with Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Will, Piper, Leo, Katie, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Frank and Reyna and their all trying to keep me calm... or if their helping me in any songs (cough cough Jason, Thalia and Nico cough) freaking out themselves. Their lucky! At least they're not singing 15 songs! They're only helping out in at least 1- 4 songs and Jason and Nico are playing instruments with me! Ok deep breaths Percy, in and out. In and out. In and... IT'S SERIOUSLY NOT WORKING! I'M FREAKING OUT! Annabeth noticed my distress and told me, "Percy, calm down. You'll be fine, the songs you've chosen are fine, well Mr.D might not be happy with his but he wouldn't be happy with any of the other options. Calm down, we'll all be here with you." I sighed and nodded, Clarisse was snickering at me. "You try performing for the Gods!" I snapped at her. "Aww is Prissy getting his knickers in a twist? Does Prissy want his mommy?" she teased. I replied, "yes, Percy does want his mommy so he can say goodbye because he is most likely going to die tonight." That shut her up. We walked into the throne room to see all the Gods and Goddesses (in human size) looking at us and we also saw a drum kit, 2 guitars and a piano on a stage. "Umm hi, I'm just going to set up with Nico and Jason" I told them nervously. Zeus and Hades looked shocked at that, didn't they know that Nico plays the drums and guitar and Jason plays the piano and guitar? Apparently not. We set up and I introduced us, "My Lords, my Ladies as you wanted I will be performing for you today. Nico and Jason are going to be helping me with the instruments because they can both play 2 of the instruments here. The first song today is in honour of Lord Zeus' domain and Jason will be singing with me as well as playing the piano with Nico on the drums and me on the guitar, we dedicate this song for Lord Zeus, Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean. This is Lightning by Alex Goot."

**JASON: She stares me down with those electric eyes**

**No matter how hard I try,**

**I can't escape that gaze tonight**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**PERCY: I'm hypnotized by the way she moves**

**Baby girl please help me soon,**

**Imma take you to sun and the moon**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**[Chorus]**

**BOTH: And I've been catching myself thinking of it**

**It was 3 in the morning,**

**Every day I chase after her**

**But I can't catch lightning**

**Catching myself thinking of it**

**It was 3 in the morning,**

**Every day I chase after her**

**But I can't catch lightning**

**PERCY: No I can't catch lightning**

**PERCY: She'll make you believe anything she wants**

**Make you think that you're the one**

**JASON: She will keep you there**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**BOTH: She's way up in the atmosphere**

**[Chorus]**

**BOTH: And I've been catching myself thinking of it**

**It was 3 in the morning,**

**Every day I chase after her**

**But I can't catch lightning**

**Catching myself thinking of it**

**It was 3 in the morning,**

**Every day I chase after her**

**But I can't catch lightning**

**No I can't catch lightning**

**Oh I can't catch lightning**

**Yeah, I can't catch lighting**

**JASON: Just stare me down with those electric eyes**

**No matter how hard I try,**

**I can't escape that gaze tonight**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**PERCY: That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**She's way up in the atmosphere**

**BOTH: And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you**

**Anticipating**

**Chasing after things that you do**

**But I can't catch lightning**

**Waiting, waiting, waiting for you**

**Anticipating**

**Chasing after things that you do**

**But I can't catch lightning**

**No I can't catch lightning**

**No I can't catch lightning**

**Oh I can't catch lightning**

**I can't catch lightning**

Everyone cheered while Zeus was smirking at Jason, Nico and I, more so Jason than us but I think it's because he didn't know what Jason's singing voice was like (clear, strong and sounds a little bit like Danny from The Script). I think he liked the song. "Next I will be performing Royals by Lourdes for Hera with a little help from Nico and Jason. Nico on drums, Jason on guitar and myself on the piano. Hit it!"

**[Verse 1]**

**PERCY: I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**

**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**

**And I'm not proud of my address,**

**In a torn-up town, no postcode envy**

**NICO: But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom**

**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**

**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**

**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**

**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.**

**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**

**ALL: And we'll never be royals (royals).**

**It don't run in our blood,**

**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz.**

**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**

**You can call me queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**

**Let me live that fantasy.**

**[Verse 2]**

**JASON: My friends and I—we've cracked the code.**

**We count our dollars on the train to the party.**

**And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,**

**We didn't come from money.**

**NICO and PERCY: But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.**

**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**

**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**

**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**

**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**

**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**

**ALL: And we'll never be royals (royals).**

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz.**

**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**

**You can call me queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**

**Let me live that fantasy.**

**NICO: Ooh ooh oh**

**We're bigger than we ever dreamed,**

**And I'm in love with being queen.**

**Ooh ooh oh**

**Life is great without a care**

**We aren't caught up in your love affair.**

**ALL: And we'll never be royals (royals).**

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz**

**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**

**You can call me queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**

**Let me live that fantasy.**

I grinned as everyone looked at Nico with their jaws on the ground, his voice is probably nothing like how they expected it to be! (Loud, clear and sounds a little bit like Billy Joe Armstrong from Green Day) Once they got out of their shock the Gods and demigods all cheered again. Still grinning I announced, "this next song is for my uncle Hades, don't you glare at me uncle you are my uncle, and Jason will continue playing the piano, Nico the guitar as well as singing with me and I'll be on the drums. This is Demons by Imagine Dragons." (Sam Tuis and Max )

**NICO: When the days are cold**

**and the cards all fold**

**and the saints we see are all made made of gold**

**PERCY: When your dreams all fail **

**and the ones we hail **

**are the worst of all**

**and the blood 's run stale**

**NICO: I wanna hide the truth **

**I wanna shelter you**

**but with the beast inside **

**there's nowhere we can hide**

**PERCY: No matter what we breed **

**we still are made of greed**

**this is my kingdom come**

**this is my kingdom come**

**BOTH: When you feel my heat**

**look into my eyes **

**it's where my demons hide **

**it's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**it's dark inside**

**it's where my demons hide**

**it's where my demons hide**

**PERCY: When the curtain's call**

**it's the last of all**

**when the lights fade out**

**all the sinners crawl**

**NICO: So they dug your grave**

**and the masquerade**

**will come crawling out**

**at the mess you've made**

**PERCY: Don't want to let you down**

**but I am hell bound**

**though this is all for you**

**don't wanna hide the truth**

**NICO: No matter what we breed**

**we still are made of greed**

**this is my kingdom come**

**this is my kingdom come**

**BOTH: When you feel my heat**

**look into my eyes**

**it's where my demons hide**

**it's where my demons hide**

**don't get too close **

**it's dark inside**

**it's where my demons hide**

**it's where my demons hide**

**NICO: They say it's what you make**

**I say it's up to fate**

**it's woven in my soul **

**I need to let you go**

**PERCY: Your eyes they shine so bright**

**I wanna save that light**

**I can't escape this now**

**unless you show me how**

**BOTH: When you feel my heat**

**look into my eyes**

**it's where my demons hide**

**it's where my demons hide**

**don't get too close**

**it's dark inside**

**it's where my demons hide**

**it's where my demons hide**

Hades was grinning by the end while everyone else cheered. "The next song is for my dad. I'm back on guitar, Nico the drums and Jason on piano. This is Hurricane by Panic! At the Disco."

**Are you worth your weight in gold?**

**Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone**

**Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold.**

**You and god both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck.**

**I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.**

**We said, "No more war, no more clothes!**

**Give me peace.**

**Oh kiss me!"**

**Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!**

**Drop our anchors in a storm.**

**Hey! They will never be the same,**

**A fire in a flask to keep us warm.**

**Cause they know, I know**

**That they don't look like me.**

**Oh, they know, I know**

**That they don't sound like me.**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed.**

**But he didn't come and speak to me,**

**Or put my heart at ease.**

**And I believe that half the time**

**I am a wolf among the sheep**

**Gnawing at the wool over my eyes.**

**I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.**

**We said, "No more war, no more clothes!**

**Give me peace.**

**Oh kiss me!"**

**Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!**

**Drop our anchors in a storm.**

**Hey! They will never be the same,**

**A fire in a flask to keep us warm.**

**Cause they know, I know**

**That they don't look like me.**

**Oh, they know, I know**

**That they don't sound like me.**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**Fix me, or conflict me.**

**I'll take anything.**

**Fix me, or just conflict me.**

**Cause I'll take anything.**

**Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!**

**Drop our anchors in a storm.**

**Hey! They will never be the same,**

**A fire in a flask to keep us warm.**

**Cause they know, I know**

**That they don't look like me.**

**Oh, they know, I know**

**That they don't sound like me.**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**You'll dance to anything**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hi everyone I've been struggling to come up with ideas for the story and I'm not sure if I should continue or not so if you go to my profile I've got a poll up so please check it out.**


End file.
